Falling Fast for the New Face
by FeathersGlitterLambert
Summary: There's a new face in Dean's high school and despite only meaning to become friends, Dean finds himself quickly falling for the strange new boy named Castiel. *This is the product of an Omegle chat with user Talia the Unicorn.*


***DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW OR ANYTHING IT'S NOT MINE. IF IT WAS THERE WOULD BE A LOT MORE HOMOSEXUAL.***

Castiel couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the heavy breathing of the boy next to him. He couldn't take the scratching of the pencils on paper echoing around the class. He could feel the anxiety creeping up on him and like so many times before he felt the need to get away, to get out. He stood up, his chair scraping the floor loudly. People were bound to be watching him, confused about what he was doing, and that only made him feel worse. He threw his schoolbag over his shoulder and made for the door without looking back. Once outside he could hear voices, whispers, even the teacher demanding that he come back in. But it was too late, he had already messed everything up, made himself look like a freak on his first day at a new school. He didn't know where he was going and a part of him didn't care. He just needed to get away.

Dean watched as the new kid stood up in the middle of class and just left. 'Kid's got balls.' he thought. He was in a few of Dean's classes but he couldn't remember how to say his name. He knew the beginning was 'Cas' or something. Shaking his head slightly, he looked back down at his work. He promised his dad he would at least pull a C this year. Soon though, the bell rang. Dean packed up his things and instead of going to his phys ed class, he went out the side door and the east stairwell that led to his favorite smoking spot.

Castiel didn't know where he was going. He tried to find somewhere quiet, uncrowded, but failed. He had walked the whole school and found nowhere. "I could just go home," he thought as he walked down a set of stairs. He stopped. It was quiet here, except for one boy he recognized slightly. He walked towards the boy who was currently smoking, "That'll kill you," he sighed.

Dean turned his head, a mouthful of smoke ready to blow into someone's face and a sarcastic remark on his lips, but stopped when he saw whom it was. He turned his head back and blew out the smoke slowly before turning back. He may be an asshole, but he knew all too well what the first day of school felt like. "You're the new kid right?" Dean said, cocking his head to one side, "Umm... damn... Cas-something?" he vaguely gestured with the cigarette in his hand as he tried to remember how to say the goddamn name.

Castiel laughed shortly, "Castiel," he corrected him. "And you're...," he emphasized the pause, he already knew the boys name, "Dean?"

"Best one you'll ever meet," Dean winked, ever the sarcastic. He looked the kid up and down. If he relaxed, he was gonna be real popular with the chicks. "You look like you've had a shit day. Feel free to park it," he said as he gestured to the wall next to him. He pulled out his pack and offered it to him, "Is it cool if I just call you Cas?"

Castiel blushed and joined Dean at his side. "No thank you," he laughed as Dean offered the cigarettes. "Cas is fine," he nodded. "The day was going fine," Castiel sighed, "It's just...all these people, I'm not used to so many people, it just makes me uncomfortable," he shrugged.

"Ahh," Dean said nodding his head, "Homeschooled, right?" He threw his own cigarette down and crushed it underneath his feet. "I feel your pain man. Me and my family used to move around a lot. My dad finally parked it here and said that we'd stay until my brother, Sammy, graduated from high school. He's a freshie this year."

"Mmhmm," Castiel hummed as he watched Dean put out his cigarette. "That is good that he is looking out for your younger brother. Moving around a lot as a kid is hard. I've not moved much, but I can imagine that it is rather difficult. How did you find it?"

Dean shrugged. "It's how it's always been for me. I trust that my dad'll do what's best whether we know it or not." Changing the subject he looked up at Cas and stared at him for a moment, "Do you always look so intense, man? I mean really, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that... I got laid."

Castiel began to blush heavily. "Uh- no...well yes. No actually- Maybe. I don't know," he said quickly. "No, actually. Wait, yes...sorry."

Dean chuckled, "I'm just fucking with you, Cas." Just then, the bell began to echo through the halls. "I gotta run," Dean said, "I promised the big man I'd only skip the non-major classes." He picked up his bag and started to walk up the stairs. He turned around halfway and called back, "Catch me after school, I'll show you the good spots in town. Plus my car is totally sick." Dean gave him a big grin before turning around taking the rest of the stairs two at a time.

Castiel watched him leave, still a little flustered. But as he turned to make his way to his next class he was grinning. His last two classes of the day were easier, the people around him still made him feel on edge and the crowded hallway on the way to his last class made him feel ready to throw up, but he stayed where he was supposed to nonetheless. Maybe it was knowing that somewhere in school there was somebody who hated school just as much as him, or maybe he was just settling in. He didn't know, but he wasn't very focused on deciding which it was either, his thoughts were still at the stairwell and with Dean. Who he was beginning to be glad he had met. At long last the bell rang and Castiel waited until the class had emptied to leave. Once in the hallway he made for the doors.

Dean leaned against the hood of his black '67 Chevrolet Impala. It was still partially his dad's but it was his baby. He saw Sam come out of the designated freshman door and motioned him over. "Hey, Sammy, how was school?" Sam shrugged, "I might've made a friend in one of my classes." Dean clapped him on the shoulder, "Nice. Bring 'em home sometime." As much as Dean trusted his dad, he did worry about Sam and he was really glad that the kid was finally making new friends. Sam shrugged again and made to get into the car. "Yo," Dean said, jerking his head toward the end of the car, "Backseat. I have someone grabbing a ride." Sam groaned, fully expecting another tight-shirted, mini-skirted blonde girl to walk out of nowhere. Dean paid no attention to him and scanned the crowds. Then he saw Cas come out of the main doors. He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, before waving his hand to get him to come over. Sam's eyebrows rose. It seemed like Dean was bringing home a normal friend. No way, right? The facts didn't lie, though, and the boy coming over was definitely not a blonde-haired prostitute in training.

"Hi," Castiel smiled at Dean, he was trying his best not to look so "intense" and thought smiling might help. He noticed the younger boy in the backseat. "I guess that is your brother?"

Dean blinked for a moment, surprised at Cas's smile. Recovering himself, he looked back at Sam before turning around again, "Yeah, that's little Sammy." Sam whipped his head around, "Hey!" he glared at his older brother, "Jerk." "Bitch," Dean answered back with a smirk, "This is my friend, Castiel. Don't be too much of a dork." Dean pushed off the hood of the car. He nodded his head towards the passenger door with a pointed look at Cas, "In you go."

Castiel watched with curiosity as the boys "argued". He wasn't used to people arguing with such fondness; playfulness. He ducked his head at the word "friend" and grinned at the ground, he had never been called anybody's friend before. He ducked inside the car and turned to face Dean, "I hope I'm not being a bother, you don't have to be nice to me just because I'm the new kid," Castiel said quickly, letting his thoughts get the better of him, he always doubted everything.

Dean laughed a little, "Nah, I like you," he answered, "You're interesting." Sam popped his head between the two front seats, "Plus he has a thing for blue eyes." Dean blushed slightly and pushed Sam's head back without looking away from the road, "Shut up."

Castiel blushed and laughed nervously. "Thank you. I like you too," he smiled as he kept his eyes on the road. "Where are we going?"

"Well I'm dropping that little dipwad at home," Dean started, ignoring Sam's indignant protests, "Then I'm gonna show you the best places in town to chill." Dean knew his favorite places, starting with that diner that had the amazing pie, and then the sketchy looking trailer that pumped out the best burgers he's ever had. Then there was that great place with the chili fries. Finally, his spot by the lake. There's no way to get there unless you know what to look for. He didn't know why but he really wanted to share all of it with Cas.

"That sounds fun," Castiel grinned. "I've not really seen around this place since I only moved here like a week ago. I've been to the library, and that's about it," he shrugged.

Dean snorted, "You're just like Sam. Five seconds in a new town, and he's already been to the library." Sam poked his head through again, "It's always important to know where you can get information." Dean pushed his head back again, "Yeah, yeah." He looked over at Cas for a moment before returning his eyes to the road, "I'm gonna show you all my favorite places," he said. Sam looked between the two from the backseat. He wasn't really very versed in the art of wooing a person, but this sort of seemed like what was happening. Then Dean pulled over to the curb and stopped the car. "There you go, Sammy. Out." Sam grabbed his bag and hopped out, glancing at the two of them before making his way into the house. Dean pulled away again, trying to decide between chili fries or burgers first.

"Your brother seems nice," Castiel laughed as he watched Dean drive. "So does this town. Well except the school but maybe it wont be so bad after a while. How do you manage to convince your dad to let you off classes? Mine would kill me." Castiel's dad was very strict, although he didn't get to see him often as he was always away on work.

Dean shrugged, "He sort of dragged us into this lifestyle. I grew up not really staying in one place for more than a few weeks at a time. And I'm a lot more like him than he would like. I guess he sort of figures it's inevitable." He took a left into a deserted looking parking lot. If there was creepy music and fog, it would've looked like a horror movie set. He drove slow, coming around the corner of a decrepit building. Suddenly, country music came floating into the car, a trailer lit up with Christmas lights on the outside with a few folding tables on the outside sat before them. Dean stopped the car and turned to smile at Cas, "Welcome to stop number 1: Benny's Burgers."

Castiel smiled back at him and then at the trailer. "It looks great, and I love burgers. How long have you been coming here?"

Dean got out of the car and locked the doors before coming around to Cas's side to walk with him over to the window in the trailer. "I found it by accident when I was following some weird looking animal. I've honestly never had better burgers." They had reached the window and rather than ring the small bell, Dean slapped his hand against the side a few times. "Yo, Benny!" An older man with a goatee and a messenger hat leaned out the window, "How's it goin, my brother?" he said in a mild southern accent. "Showing around a new guy." Dean answered. He threw an arm around Cas, "His name's Castiel and we want two of the special." Benny nodded and ducked back inside while Dean led himself and Cas to one of the plastic tables. "So where did you live before here?"

"Washington, Forks. It was nice, quiet. It rained allot so you never felt pressure to have to leave the house just because the sun was out. I liked that. I like allot of the things there, but my dad had to move for his work, he's a lawyer, of sorts and he's away allot on business, he leaves my older brother Gabriel in charge, but Gabriel isn't much of a responsible adult so my twin sister Anna does most of the cooking and whatnot. Most of the time I don't even notice he's back. Really, he could have just left us in Forks and I doubt we would have noticed. I kind of wish he had," Castiel shrugged.

Dean nodded. He understood the feeling. There were a few places that he wished his dad could've left him behind. He noticed that Cas didn't mention a mother and didn't want to ask. He knew his own situation and wasn't about to make him talk about something he may not want to. Instead, he plastered on a smile and leaned back in his chair, "Gotta make the best of what you're stuck with. If you don't you'll get stuck in the vortex of doom, as Sam likes to call it."

"The vortex of doom?" Castiel laughed. "That sounds very unfortunate. "So what about you? Where have you come from?" He knew Dean would find some way to divert the conversation, but it was worth a shot.

"Too many places. I've probably lived in every state in the continental U.S for at least five days." He waved his hand dismissively, as if it wasn't a big deal. He knew his situation was strange and wasn't ideal, but it was what he had to work with. "Order up, my brother!" Benny called from the window, lifting two plates before setting them down on the counter. Dean hopped up, glad for the distraction, and grabbed the plates along with all the condiments he could carry. He spread everything out on the table with a smile. "Dig in."

"This is great," Castiel smiled after a bite, "One of the best burgers I've ever had." He took another bite but he was still distracted. He wanted to ask Dean more, but he didn't know what he was allowed to ask. He knew there were boundaries in friendships, but since he had never had a friendship he was not too familiar with them. He settled for what he assumed would be a safe question, "Have you got a girlfriend?" He asked but regretted it immediately. Surely this was off limits.

Dean stopped chewing. He looked at Cas with slightly raised eyebrows and swallowed his food. "I've never really been anywhere long enough for a real relationship," he answered slowly, "But I've gotten around." Dean lifted his burger and took another bite. "What about you? With a face like that you've gotta be rolling in chicks, my friend."

Castiel practically spluttered. "I don't really- Uh," he hated himself already for bringing this subject up, "I don't- It doesn't matter," he managed at last. "Sorry," he added quickly, although he wasn't quite sure why.

Dean chuckled softly at Cas's reaction. "What an innocent little angel you are," he laughed. "I can't help but feel like I'm going to be a horrible influence on you." Shaking his head slightly with a small smile on his face, he finished off his burger and wiped his hands and mouth on his napkin. "Sit tight, I'll go pay Benny."

"We could split it if you would like?" Castiel suggested, "I don't like feeling like I'm troubling you."

Dean waved him off, "Nah, I got it. Besides, I owe him from last time I came too." He tossed him the keys to the Impala. "You can head to the car if you'd like. Passenger seat only and no douchebag radio stations." He sent Cas a smile before turning around to go talk to Benny who was already waiting for him in the window. "Got yourself a nice one there, brother," he said as he passed Dean his tab so he could pay it off. Dean counted out the bills and passed them up, "What're you talking about?" Benny just smiled, "See you boys again next time." Dean stood there for a moment, confused, before he shrugged and made his way over to the car.

Castiel climbed into the car and watched Dean from afar, he couldn't tell what they were saying from where he was but Castiel guessed it must have been some joke because Benny smiled. He resisted the urge to fiddle with the radio as he wasn't quite sure what Dean classed as "douchebag radio stations" and he didn't want to make a fool of himself anymore than he already felt he had.

Sliding into the car, Dean turned to Cas, "Got room for more because I know a place with mind-blowing chili fries." He turned on the car and flipped on the radio, already set to his favorite classic rock station. "Ahh, real music," he sighed, turning it down so it was a nice amount of background noise. "What kind of music do you listen to?" Dean asked as he pulled out onto the street.

"I don't really listen to music much, to be honest," Castiel admitted, "But I like Ben Howard and Muse."

"Not bad, not bad." Dean answered, "I'm just glad it's none of that weird prepubescent singer shit." He couldn't understand today's music.

"I'm not deaf," Castiel laughed, "What kind of music do you like?"

"I'm into the classic stuff. You know like, Zeppelin and AC/DC. The good stuff." Just then Dean took a hard left, causing everything in the car to shift over to the driver's side, including Cas. "Sorry man." he said sheepishly as he slowed down pulling into another parking lot, this one much more normal, and a small restaurant visible.

"It's okay," Castiel smiled. "Your music taste is really interesting. I must listen to some of those, I've probably heard them before, but never took much notice."

Dean motioned for him to get out of the car and he did the same. "Don't worry," he said as he clapped Cas on the shoulder, "I'll educate you." They made their way into the little restaurant, which was mostly empty save for one or two patrons. "Yo Garth!" he called as he shoved Cas into a booth and made his way over the to small counter. A skinny, awkward looking man appeared. His entire face lit up when he saw Dean. He came around the counter and opened his arms wide, "Bring it in!" Dean hugged him back awkwardly, patting his back a few times. "Hey Garth, it's not like I didn't see you a few days ago." Garth held on for another minute, "I'm sorry man, I just miss you. So what's your fix today?" he asked as he made his way back around the counter. "Two orders of your chili fries." Dean answered as he started walking back towards Cas. "No problem!" Garth called, heading into the kitchen. "So, that's Garth." Dean said as he sat down. "He's very... well he's himself."

"He seems very nice also," Castiel laughed. "You know allot of people around here it seems, that's good, it's nice. I mean to say, you're very friendly," Castiel blushed.

A slightly pink tint covered Dean as well at the compliment. He tried to brush it off, "Nah, I just get on good terms with the people who make good food."

Castiel laughed, "I'm sorry I'm going to have to disappoint you here, I burn cereal."

Dean blinked for a moment before throwing his head back, laughing loudly. "Well I've never been much of a cereal guy anyway." Dean said, still laughing slightly, as he patted Castiel's hand in reassurance. Garth chose this time to show up as he put two plates down in front of them with flourish, "Prepare to be Garthed." he said before walking back to the kitchen. Dean pulled his hand back from where it still rested atop Castiel's and began to eat his food.

Castiel hadn't even noticed the food being put down in front of him; he was too busy staring down at his and Dean's hands. His attention was back to the moment as soon as Dean pulled his hand away. "These are really good also," Castiel nodded, "You have great taste in food, Dean."

"One of my many talents," Dean answered with a smile. He had always prided himself on knowing good food. They ate in silence for a few moments and before Dean could stop himself he blurted out, "Dude, your hands are really soft." His face immediately turned light pink and he shoved a mouthful of fries in his mouth.

Castiel began to blush also, "Thank you," he said a little flustered. "Nobody's ever told me that before," he laughed shyly, "But then again I guess not many people have touched my hands, so."

"Their loss," Dean muttered, his mouth still full of fries. He swallowed and seeing their plates about half emptied decided it was time to go. They had to have room for his second to last stop after all. "Hey you chill for a few minutes and I'll go settle with Garth." Dean said as he wiped his hands on his pants and stood up, "And don't bothering offering to pay. Garth always gives me a discount."

"Thank you, Dean. You're very kind," Castiel smiled, "But next time it's my turn to pay."

Dean scoffed, "Not a chance." He smiled at Cas before tossing him the car keys. "See you in a minute." He knocked on the counter twice and Garth came out. "Got yourself a good one there man," he said as he rang Dean up at the register. "What?" Dean said. "Oh is it on the down low?" Garth whispered, "Don't worry, I got your back man." After sharing another awkward hug with a confused Dean, Garth went to tend to his few other customers. Dean shook his head and made his way to the Impala. Sliding in, he smiled at Cas. "Ready for dessert?"

"Yes," Castiel smiled back at him fondly. "You've made today a lot better than it started out, thank you for that."

Dean blushed lightly and muttered, "No problem." He turned the radio on and the volume way up during what he claimed was his favorite song, but he really just wanted to think for a second. He had met this kid today, but he already felt some kind of strong bond with him. Cas flustered him easily, and not even by doing any spectacular. Dean couldn't remember the last time he'd had feelings like this. Turning the volume back down, he pulled into yet another parking lot, but this one was nearly full. It was for a rustic looking restaurant called The Roadhouse. "Ellen makes the best pie you're ever going to eat in your entire life." Dean said as he started getting out.

Castiel got out the car and followed him, "Do you ever just stay in one place?" It was meant as a joke but as soon as he said it he was scared Dean would take it the wrong way and shut him out again.

Dean figured he meant it harmlessly and answered accordingly, "I've been trying to get the three of them to join forces for a while, but they won't go for it."

"Shame," Castiel laughed, relieved. "Maybe someday."

"I hope so," Dean smiled and opened the door of the restaurant for Cas. It was very crowded due to it being both a restaurant and bar. Dean didn't know what else to do so he lightly placed a hand in the middle of Castiel's lower back in order to guide him to his favorite booth, which was thankfully open.

Castiel took a seat in the booth as he tried to clear his dizzy head. It wasn't all the people that were making him dizzy this time, it was Dean. He confused him, but in a good way. He knew he didn't mean anything with the small touches, but they meant a lot to Castiel, but then again Castiel over thought everything. Or maybe Dean did mean something. No. Dean was straight he said it himself. "So what specialty do they do here?"

"Most definitely, the pie." Dean said. He leaned across the table towards Castiel, in order to look at the specials board behind him on the wall, but he couldn't help but look at Cas's face. "Looks like today's special his cherry," he said, swallowing the weird feeling he suddenly got.

Castiel nodded silently as he stared at Dean. He knew that when he stared at people it made them uncomfortable, but he couldn't help it. Dean was very attractive to say the least. He had the kind of eyes you couldn't help but get caught up in. His stare made him forget the simplest things, like in this case, how to talk. "You have really nice- uh. Your- Eyes. They are-," he took a breath, "You have really nice eyes," he said to the table. And in that moment he was certain this was one of the boundaries in friendships. Guys just don't compliment other guys' eyes. "Sorry," Castiel breathed.

Dean's entire face turned bright pink, right up to his ears. He looked down at his hands. "I-I umm, I mean, well I-I," he stuttered for a few moments before looking back up at Castiel. "Thank you," he said. He played with his hands in his lap for a few minutes before he looked up again, his face covered in an even deeper blush, "You... you do too. Have nice eyes."

Castiel laughed nervously. Were there boundaries, or did Castiel just not understand friendship? Because Dean was his friend, but he was pretty sure that if there truly were boundaries, Dean wasn't concerned about them. He liked that. "Thank you," Castiel said meeting his eyes.

Dean stared back at Castiel, completely unaware of how long they actually stayed like that until he heard someone clear their throat to his right. He turned, startled, to see Ellen giving him an amused smile, her eyebrows raised. "So you boys want the pie I'm guessing?" Dean nodded, turning pink for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

Castiel laughed under his breath and played with his fingertips. "This is fun, I like this, thank you," he said, again.

It suddenly occurred to Dean that this seemed a lot like a date. Like a lot. He suddenly understood what Benny and Garth had meant. They all thought he was dating Cas. He wasn't dating Cas! Was he? No way! I mean, he'd only met the kid today. There was no way they were on a date, right? Dean wasn't sure. He supposed the more important question was why he sort of wanted it to be. "N-no problem." he stuttered. Trying to regain his normal abilities of speech, Dean looked up at Cas, "What's your favorite dessert?"

"I like pie, but ice cream is good too. I'm guessing yours is pie, right?" he smiled.

Dean smiled back, "Definitely. Pie is the ruler of the dessert world. I remember once, I specifically told Sam to get me a slice of pie and he brings me back a piece of cake. Says it's the same thing! I was so disappointed in him."

Castiel laughed, "You and Sam are really close, that's good. Especially with moving around a lot, its good you two had each other."

"Yeah," Dean said, a smile on his face, "I've always wanted to be there for Sammy, especially since our dad wasn't a lot. I mean he's a good man, but Sam needed someone there so I tried to be that someone." Ellen came back just then and wordlessly left the pie on their table, intent on letting them continue talking. "Sweet!" Dean said, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"I know how that feels. My dad's not around much either. My twin sister, Anna looks after me the most. She's like a minute older but she's a lot wiser than me or my brothers. It's good he has you. And that you have him," Castiel said before he took a bite of the pie, "This is really good. Like /really/ good."

"I know right!" Dean said, energetically eating his own piece. He had it devoured within what seemed like seconds. He patted his stomach happily. "Now that's what I call food." he said. He waved Ellen down. "I see you enjoyed yourself, Dean," she said with a kind smile, "But I'm not giving you another piece." Dean pouted slightly. A very manly pout of course. Ellen laughed and put the check down on the table. "You know the drill. Register when you're ready." she said as she went to tend to her other patrons.

Castiel pushed the last of his pie towards Dean, "You have it," he laughed, "I'm full. Also, I'm getting this," he said as he took his wallet out and stood before Dean could stop him to pay at the counter.

Though grateful for the rest of his pie, Dean reached out to grab Castiel as he walked past. "I said it was fine!" Dean said as he ended up grabbing Cas's wrist. He looked at his hand and then back up at Castiel's face before blushing and letting go.

"And /I/ want to say thank you in more than one way. Please?" Castiel smiled.

Dean mumbled a response that even he didn't understand before shoving the rest of Castiel's pie in his mouth.

"Thank you," Castiel replied before reaching the counter and paying. He took his place in the booth again. "Where to next?"

Dean swallowed the last of his pie. He suddenly felt slightly apprehensive about his last spot. This night took a turn for the strange and he didn't know how he was going to feel. He shook his head slightly. When did he become such a wuss? He stood up and said, "It's a surprise."

"You know if you were going to drag to far away to murder me and bury my body far out you didn't have to buy me dinner first," he laughed.

Dean laughed, "Well I'm nothing if not a class act." They got into the car and headed off again. "This place is pretty cool though. It's really hard to find unless you know what to look for. It's pretty secluded too. Kind of like my secret hideout."

"Sounds nice," Castiel nodded slowly. "Do you go there often?"

"Usually only when the sky is clear or the moon is full." Dean answered, pulling the car to stop in front of what looked like forest. "You'll see why." He got out of the car and started walking, Castiel trailing behind him. He made what seemed like endless twists and turns as the sky got progressively darker until the ground started sloping down and they were in a large bowl-like area, walls of rock covered in ivy everywhere, save for the gentle slope behind them. Dean turned to the left side of the wall, Castiel still behind him. He started going slower, taking measured steps, almost as if he was counting as he went. Suddenly he stopped. He grabbed Cas by the wrist again and pulled him towards the ivy, but rather than hit into it with his back, Dean passed straight through taking Castiel with him. On the other side was a small lake. More of a large pond really. It was surrounded by trees and if you looked straight up, there was a perfect view of the night sky. Dean let Cas go, "Ta-da."

Castiel stared around him for a good minute or two. "Wow," was all the managed at first, but after a while he got his thoughts together. "It's beautiful," he smiled. "How did you ever manage to find it?"

"There's a point higher up where you can see the edge of the water," Dean said, "I came down to find it and wouldn't leave until I did. It took forever though. I had been planning on leaning against a wall in frustration and instead I just fell through."

"I'm glad you didn't give up," Castiel smiled turning his attention to Dean. "It's quiet here, I like it,"

"I thought you might," Dean said, "I noticed how you looked like you couldn't breathe in the hallways with all the people at school." He turned to give Cas a smile to see him already smiling at him.

"Yes, people just haven't really ever been my thing, I guess," he said still smiling at Dean.

"Guess I'm just special then." Dean laughed.

"I guess you are," Castiel blushed.

Dean blushed, looking down at his hands as he fiddled with his fingers. "You-you're pretty special yourself."

Castiel laughed quietly. "Thank you, Dean." He wanted to say more, maybe to tell Dean that he was grateful for him being here right now.

Dean felt really weird. He felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest and he didn't know why. He shifted closer to Cas but kept his gaze firmly on the sky, "A bit cold out tonight." he said and then inwardly hit himself for sounding like a loser.

Castiel swallowed and nodded, moving closer to Dean. "Mmmmhmm," he hummed, moving yet again closer.

Against his better judgment, Dean turned to look at Cas, surprised to find him so much closer. He was really only inches away. Dean tore his brain apart looking for something to say. "Hi," he whispered. Apparently that was the best he could come up with.

"Hi," Castiel breathed back. He stared at Dean for a minute or so longer before he leaned closer. He could feel Dean's breath on his lips and his own breath was shaking.

Dean watched as Cas leaned closer. They stood like that for a moment or two, their lips only centimeters apart. Dean mentally shouted at himself to grow some balls and then suddenly he shut his eyes and closed the final distance between them, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Castiel kissed him back softly. He pulled away after a moment to look at Dean. He wasn't sure what to say, or what to do, but he felt he should do something, so he wrapped his arms around Dean and rested his head on his shoulder.

Dean looked back at Castiel, wrapping his arms around his waist. "So that just happened," he whispered, slightly in awe, "And I have to say I'm pretty happy it did."

"Yeah," Castiel said, smiling softly, "Me too." He placed his head in the space between Dean's neck and shoulder and he felt Dean's arms hug him a little tighter. They stayed that way for a good while until Dean felt his phone vibrate and he dropped Cas at home with a quick kiss and a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Dean said as he drove away. Cas watched him until he disappeared around the corner. He turned to go into his house, a never-ending smile on his face.


End file.
